


Leather and Lace

by popculturehoe



Series: Magnetic [7]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Office Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturehoe/pseuds/popculturehoe
Summary: “Doesn’t this couch technically belong to the White House?” She asked, putting her hand on his chest.His brow furrowed. “Yeah, why?”“If we… make a mess, wouldn’t we be defacing White House property?”He rolled his eyes. “Only you would think about something like that when we’re about to have sex…”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Original Female Character
Series: Magnetic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752097
Kudos: 14





	1. Property of the White House

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything remotely explicit or smutty, so PLEASE forgive me if this is totally horrible!!  
> The title comes from the song of the same name by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley.

They had had lunch off campus, at a local barbecue place, and they had walked back to the White House together. They went their separate ways at the entrance to the communications bullpen, him going to his office to gather some things for a meeting with Leo, and her going back to her office in the Press Corps. He had watched her walk away, admiring the way her hips swayed and the pencil skirt she was wearing that day. He was like a fifteen-year-old boy, he couldn’t get the image out of his mind. So when he spotted her watching the TVs in the communications bullpen a few hours later, he took his chance. After he skimmed the briefing memo for the meeting he had the next day with the NSC - he could read it more thoroughly later, or more likely, he could make Donna read it thoroughly and have her give him the Cliff Notes version the next morning - he got up from his desk and made his way over to her. Looking around quickly to make sure that no one else was standing around and that no one working in their offices was paying attention to them, he placed his hands on her upper arms and leaned close to her ear.

“I have not been able to stop thinking about your ass in that skirt,” he whispered, his voice dropping an octave lower than normal. He felt her jump in surprise.

“Shit, Josh,” she put a hand to her chest. “You scared me.”

“You’ve got a sexy librarian look goin’ on,” he whispered. “I’m kinda into it.”

“You’re crazy,” she laughed breathily, adjusting her glasses on her nose. She turned around to face him.

“What are you doing in my neck of the woods?”

“Just wanted to see what was going on in the news cycle.”

“ _Right_ ,” he folded his arms across his chest. He reminded her of a peacock doing a mating ritual. “And I didn’t fall asleep at my desk last night.” He shot her a cocky grin.

“Really,” she exclaimed and then trailed off, trying not to draw attention to them. “I took a walk, and I ended up here.”

“You end up here a lot,” he was standing close to her again, a little too close to be appropriate for work. She prayed that no one was watching them. “I’m just that irresistible, huh?”

Sara rolled her eyes, but she felt her face get hot and she knew she was red all the way down to her neck. They moved an acceptable distance away from one another and continued to watch the TVs. Her mind quickly wandered away from the news stories that were flashing across the screen and the story she was currently editing. She glanced over at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye. His jaw was set in concentration, his perfectly kissable lips set in a small pout. He ran a hand through his hair and she felt herself shiver. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye now, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Like what you see?” He had noticed her looking at him. Her mouth was dry, and she tried to swallow but couldn’t.

“Josh,” she tried to sound stern, but she saw the look in his eye, that lustful mischievous look. She knew that look all too well, and she was falling victim to it. She also knew that they would have to wait until they were at one of their apartments later that night to do anything. They had both agreed early on to keep their relationship under wraps and to be one hundred percent professional while they were within the confines of the White House. He was completely breaking their agreement. “I know that look.” It was her turn to fold her arms over her chest now. “You’re thinking with your dick.”

“Come on,” he motioned with his finger for her to follow him. He was right, she couldn’t resist him, and against her better judgment she took his hand and he pulled her into his office.

“Someone probably saw us,” she looked behind her out into the hallway. Before she could say anything else, Josh rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Don’t worry,” he said as he slammed the door shut with one hand, locked it, and then gently pushed her against it. He kissed her hard on the lips for several moments and she reciprocated, then he moved down her jaw and to her neck, planting hot open mouthed kisses as he went.

“Josh,” she said breathlessly. “What if someone walks in?”

“No one’s going to walk in,” he told her, unlatching his lips from her neck momentarily and looking her in the eye. His pupils were blown out. “I want you so bad.”

It was getting hard for her to think straight; he had that effect on her more often than she would’ve liked to admit. She also wasn’t going to admit that she had fantasized about fooling around in Josh’s office on more than one occasion, and the fact that it was possibly about to happen turned her on.

“We- we can’t do anything now,” she stuttered, breaking their kiss once again. Her head and her body were fighting each other hard.

“Like you haven’t thought about being bent over my desk,” he grinned wolfishly. “Or me fucking you into the couch while everyone outside is none the wiser…” He moved her hair away from her neck.

She blanched; he could read her like a book. She was wrapped around his finger, he knew it, and he was using it to his complete advantage.

“Come on…” he goaded. “The door’s locked, almost everyone is still out on lunch.” She looked down at the floor and then back up at him, unable to hold back a nervous smile. “I know you want to.”

He captured her lips with his again in a mind-numbing kiss, running his hands up and down her sides. He parted her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, and she moaned into his mouth. She moved so that there was no longer any space between them; she couldn’t fight it anymore. In one swift movement, she took control, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him onto the couch. As she climbed on top of him, he hiked her skirt up to her waist, revealing a pair of black, lacy underwear. He let out a moan as he cupped her ass, his fingers splaying out to cover it completely. She took off her glasses and placed them on his desk for safe-keeping and then took her hair out of the clip she had put it up in, letting it fall to her shoulders and running a hand through it.

“Jesus Christ,” Josh breathed, looking up at her in awe. She smiled shyly under hooded lashes, trying to hide the blush creeping up into her cheeks. He sat up and she took that as an invitation to pull his shirt out of his pants. She reached down and began to unbutton his shirt. After it was open she dragged her nails slowly up and down his chest, his eyes nearly rolling back at the delicious feeling. She giggled and bent down to kiss him hard, and he placed his hands on her face.

After several minutes, Josh reached up and unbuttoned her blouse. She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. Then he moved his hands back to her ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh there. That earned a somewhat loud moan from her, and he smirked. She leaned down again, shoving her tongue into his mouth. He broke the heated kiss and she let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, taking the angle he was at as an opportunity to begin planting hot kisses on her breasts. When he started adding flicks of his tongue in between the kisses as he moved, she completely lost it.

She could feel his growing erection against her lower stomach, and moved down slightly so she could grind against him. He practically growled in response, and she could barely contain the moan the escaped from the back of her throat. The friction, even with the barrier of clothing, was almost too much to handle for the both of them.

“I don’t know how much longer I can stay quiet,” Sara said.

“You don’t really have a choice,” he told her.

She continued to grind into him, enjoying the feeling. Rolling her hips against his, she felt his hands move to her hips, steadying her. They stayed like that for several moments, and then he moved her underwear to the side, running a finger through her now wet folds.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves,” he smirked. He ghosted his fingers over her clit and she hissed. He moved his hand back to her hip.

“Fucking tease,” she said through gritted teeth.

“You love it,” he said softly.

With that, she palmed his erection over his slacks. When he groaned, she chuckled darkly and smirked at him.

“Enough of this,” Josh mumbled, reaching down to unzip his pants. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“Doesn’t this couch technically belong to the White House?” She asked, putting her hand on his chest. 

His brow furrowed. “Yeah, why?”

“If we… make a mess, wouldn’t we be defacing White House property?”

He rolled his eyes. “Only you would think about something like that when we’re about to have sex…”

“Having sex in your office is one thing,” she said. “But doing something illegal, that’s completely different!”

“We’re not doing anything illegal, Sara,” he assured her. “Now kiss me again before the moment is completely ruined.”

“It’s not ruined already?” She deadpanned.

“Oh no, it’s salvageable,” he smirked, and she leaned down to kiss him.

He pulled his pants down to his thighs, so that there was just enough room for her to straddle his bare legs. This was going to be quick, they both knew, but it was still incredibly hot. The risk involved turned Sara on more than anything. They could get caught at any possible second. Josh gently moved her underwear aside again, and she sunk down, leaning on her heels. They both moaned softly at the contact, and then she got to work. First, she pulled out almost completely, and then filled herself up with him to the hilt, with him holding on to her to steady her and to make sure she hit the right angle. It was killing her that she couldn’t make any noise.

He could feel her tightening around him every so often and it drove him insane. Suddenly he felt the familiar warmth beginning in his groin, but he wanted her to come first. He was a gentleman that way. As she rocked her hips against his, her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin. He rubbed small, quick circles on her clit with his thumb, and after a minute or two he felt her thighs begin to shake. He knew she was close.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Before she knew it, her walls were fluttering around him, the rest of her body writhing on top of him. She kissed him hard to stifle her moans as she rode out her orgasm. Once the pleasure subsided, she continued to help him reach his own peak. He began to sloppily meet her thrusts with his own, and she swore she felt him twitch underneath her. She quickened her pace, and then saw his face contort in pleasure, coming hard. His heavy breathing matched her own as he started to come down from his high.

But before he could reach up blindly to wrap her in his arms, the sound of the doorknob jiggling invaded their ears.

“Josh?” It was Toby. “Why is the door locked?”

What the fuck could he possibly want? Josh thought.

“Oh, fuck!” Josh shouted in a whisper. Sara looked like a deer in headlights. 

Sara jumped off of him like he was on fire. Pulling her skirt down, she rushed to button her blouse. By some miracle she hadn’t missed any of the buttons. Josh jumped off of his position on the couch, still in a daze. He quickly buttoned his shirt and roughly tucked it back into his shirt, hurrying to buckle his belt, nearly falling over from the force with which he pulled his pants up.

Toby began banging on the door. “What’s going on?” He was shouting now. “Are you sleeping in there?”

“Open it!” Sara mouthed to him, grabbing her glasses off his desk and putting her hair back up using her clip. He got over to the door in two giant steps, and unlocked it. He raced back across the room to sit behind his desk. Sara, on the other hand, was still standing in the middle of the room. Toby jiggled the knob again, and realizing that it was now unlocked, swung the door open.

Standing in the doorway, he looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Hey, man,” Josh said casually, his feet propped up on his desk. “What do you need?”

“I wanted to talk to you about the meeting with the Minority Committee,” he said slowly, confusion evident in his tone. Sara brushed past him and he watched her practically run down the hallway. He turned back towards Josh. “What the hell was that about?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. “I was helping her edit something.”

The Communications Director eyed him suspiciously. Something was up, and he was determined to find out what it was.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to hide things from Toby Ziegler.

Sara’s legs still felt like jelly and her heart was pounding in her ears. The scene kept replaying in her mind - hearing Toby outside of the door, jumping up off the couch in Josh’s office, rushing to put her clothes back on properly - over and over and over again. She couldn’t remember the last time she had moved that fast. Overcome with embarrassment, she roughly brushed past Toby and ran straight for the bathroom, unable to look him in the eye. 

Catching her breath, she went over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Her cheeks were still flushed and her hair was a complete mess. She took it out of the clip and ran her fingers through it, trying her best to fix it and make herself look presentable. 

She felt as though she could fall through the floor; shame, embarrassment, and fear were overtaking her. She had no idea how she could show her face to Toby or anyone else in the West Wing again.

Taking a few deep breaths, she left the bathroom and headed back towards her boyfriend’s office. 

Josh put his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair. His heart was still racing, his entire body still on edge from having almost been caught having sex in his office, in broad daylight. He was trying, but failing, to act natural and casual. 

“So, that memo…” he trailed off. 

“I’m here to talk about our four o’clock meeting,” the Communications Director said. That was odd; Josh was usually on top of his game. 

“Right, right,” he sat up and opened a file on his desk. “The Minority Committee.” 

“We’re meeting with the Minority Committee to discuss new guidelines for inner-city schools.” He looked down at his own file. “Free lunch programs, non biased testing-“ 

There was a knock on the door. The two men turned towards the sound to see Sara standing in the doorway, her shirt wrinkled. 

“Hi,” she said sheepishly. “Forgot my sweater.” She entered her boyfriend’s office and reached over the back of the chair Toby was sitting on to get her previously discarded sweater. She met Josh’s eye and turned beat red, Josh scratching his eyebrow nervously. Toby looked at Josh, and then back at Sara, his eyes narrowing. As she turned to leave, he stopped her. 

“Wait,” the older man said. He got up and closed the door. “Something’s going on with you two, you’re both acting weirder than usual.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Josh said quickly. 

“What do you mean?” Sara asked at the same time. 

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” he said. “I’m not stupid; something is going on, and it involves you two.” 

They looked at one another warily, as if asking each other “Should we tell him?” Sara looked down at her lap and Josh sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. They were both unsure about what to do, whether or not their jobs would be put at risk if they told anyone. But Toby was trustworthy, they both knew their secret would be safe with him. More importantly they also knew that he wouldn’t leave until they told him what was going on. 

Josh stood up and leaned on the corner of his desk. 

“Sara and I are in a relationship,” he was scratching his eyebrow again.

Toby’s eyebrows went into his hairline, his eyes widening. 

“You’re serious?” He asked. Sara nodded. “How long?” 

Josh glanced over at his girlfriend. “About six months.” 

He made a noncommittal noise. 

“You’re the only one who knows,” Sara chimed in. “No one in the Press Corps knows.” 

“I haven’t even told Donna,” Josh told Toby. “Or Leo, for that matter.”

“I’m surprised you’ve been able to keep your big mouth shut,” he said. “But you’re going to have to tell Leo at some point.” 

“Oh there have been some close calls,” Josh started. “Just before you almost walked in on-“ Sara looked at him in shock. 

“I-I don’t wanna know,” Toby cut him off. “And frankly, I don’t care.”. 

“He’s not going to fire Josh, is he?” She asked. 

“As long as we keep doing what we’re doing and keep things professional while we’re here,” Josh started. “We’re fine.” 

“There could be a slight conflict of interest,” Toby interjected. “You’re a journalist, Sara. Josh, you’re privy to all sorts of classified information… what if you tell her something that she’s not supposed to know? What if she decides to use it in a story?” 

Josh let out a deep breath. “That’s something I didn’t think about.” 

“I would never use anything without talking to Josh first,” she said. “I would never go behind his back like that.” 

The Communications Director shrugged. “Regardless, Leo might make you agree to a non-disclosure.” 

Josh folded his arms over his chest. 

“For both of us?” Sara asked. 

“Probably just Josh,” Toby replied. “Just be careful.” He looked at his watch. “Our meeting starts in ten minutes, we should probably get going.” 

“Right,” Josh said. He gathered a couple of files and walked out from behind his desk. He moved closer to her and Sara stood up. “I’ll talk to you later.” He leaned down and gave her a small peck on the cheek. The two men let her go out first, Josh placing his hand on the small of her back as he followed her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short... it took me FOREVER to write for some reason.


End file.
